Audio Video Bridging (AVB) has significantly improved the way audio/video (AV) broadcasts are distributed and shared. With the current AVB standards, AV connections are no longer required to be single-purpose or point-to-point connections, which has greatly expanded its capabilities for networking AV broadcasts. Additionally, the current IEEE standards allow for greater interoperability between AV systems, resulting in improved reliability and synchronization, as well as decreased latency.
However, even with the improvements described above, AV broadcasts are not as resource-efficient and reliable as they could be. This is especially true in static AV broadcast environments, where the topology of the network and host elements are pre-defined and relatively unchanged.